Not Rory's Dream Job
by PenguinDynasty
Summary: RoryLogan stuff sat in the future 5 years. Logan is in charge of the paper and Rory’s starting her new job, though not the job of her dreams. Luke and Lorelai are back together and married. They have a 2-year-old daughter Chloe.
1. Advice Writer

Rory/Logan stuff sat in the future 5 years. Logan is in charge of the paper and Rory's starting her new job, though not the job of her dreams. Luke and Lorelai are back together and married. They have a 2-year-old daughter Chloe.

Logan brushed a piece of hair off her face. "Wake up Ace." He said quietly leaning down to kiss her face. She opened her eyes slowly and groggily.

"Noooo, I don't wanna." Rory whined rolling over. Logan laughed and laid down next to her, snuggling up against her.

"Sweetie you have to go to work…. well you don't have to, you don't have to work but you wanted to be Mrs. Reporter."

Rory turned over and looked at him seriously. "And when I said this you seriously thought I meant I wanted to be an advice writer?"

Logan laughed. "No but it's a start, we need an advice writer and you have a pretty face. It was perfect for advertisements. We already have a bunch of letters."

Rory sighed and sat up "Well I will do it but I won't like it." She swung her legs out of bed and went to get ready.

Logan knocked on Rory's office door. "It's me." He said opening the door and sticking his head in.

Rory looked up from the piece she was working on "Hey you." She smiled at him. "What's up?"  
"It's lunch time baby, we got 2 hours, because I say so. Want to go home for a bit?"

"I would love to go home." Rory said standing up and putting her coat on. She walked over to the door and grabbed her purse. She gave Logan a peck before walking out with him.

Logan opened the door to the car for Rory. "So is the job as bad as you expected?"

"People are so stupid, they can't figure out a thing for themselves. But it's not hard, but it's also not journalism."

Logan grinned and glanced over at her as he drove out of the parking lot. "I promise I will get you a better job as soon as I can, but my dad, well you know him. He wants to try this out first."

"Yes you've told me a million times. And you better get me a better job, because sleeping with the boss really isn't paying off."

Logan laughed and put an arm around Rory. "I knew you were in this relationship for something."

"You got that right mister." Rory said smiling.

"And here I was thinking you loved me." Logan said jokingly.

"You know me, player all the way." Rory said laughing.

They pulled into there drive way and got out. Rory went around and put her arm around Logan. "I love you."

"I love you to Ace." He said kissing her


	2. Sissy!

Chloe ran to the door and and attempted to reach the doorknob. Luke came up behind her and picked her up. "Just a little bit taller sweetheart." He said opening the door.

"Sissy!" Chloe shrieked when she saw Rory, throwing her arms out for Rory to take her.

Rory smiled and picked up her sister. "Hey there kiddo."

"Hey dere." Chloe said high-fiving Logan who ruffled her hair.

"Is mom here?" Rory asked

Just then Lorelai came downstairs, and smiled seeing Rory. "Hey there oh eldest daughter of mine."

"Hello only mother of mine." Rory said laughing. She sat down Chloe who was beginning to squirm.

"So what brings you to this part of town?" Lorelai asked while she finished putting up her hair. "Not that I mind at all."

Rory caught her mother's eye giving her a look that told her that she needed to talk to her. "Not much I just missed you."

Lorelai saw the look Rory gave her and smiled. "Yeah maybe we could have some girl time. You could come to work with me." She offered. "Logan and Luke hopefully won't burn the house down or lose Chloe."

"I have never lost her." Luke said

"Yes you have, that time at Miss Patty's." She said rolling her eyes and grinning.

"I didn't lose her, she ran off. I found her."

"Okay well that doesn't matter anyways, darling." Lorelai said giving him a peck. "Do you boys mind if me and Ror leave you here?"

"I don't." They both said at the same time.

"Well it's settled." Rory said with a grin.


End file.
